1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communicating apparatus for transmitting terminal information indicative of an own terminal.
2. Related Background Art
In a facsimile apparatus or an ISDN telephone, own terminal information can be registered.
However, in the communication (speech communication) between the extension terminals and the communication (speech communication) with an external line terminal, the own terminal information which is notified to a partner terminal is the same. For example, in the case where the registered terminal information is the information for extension, in the communication with the external line terminal, there is a case where the terminal information which is notified to the partner terminal or ISDN network is illegal and the communication cannot be performed. On the other hand, there is also a case where information which cannot be understood for the partner user remains as communication management information (communication management report, header to the received document, and the like) of the partner terminal, thereby causing a confusion of the user.